Such bread slicing machines are known and are mostly used in bakeries for providing customers with fresh-cut bread. A known type of bread slicing machine operates with a circular blade, which rotates in a circular form by means of an eccentric and thereby cuts a slice of the bread that is pushed forward in a slow continuous or timed manner, and emerges from a cutting gap, and subsequently once again plunges into the cutting gap. The cut bread can be taken out of the machine and placed on a so-called “guide,” in order to pull a bag over the slice packet.
With such known bread slicing machines, it is disadvantageous that the uniform removal of the cut slices from the blade is not yet optimally ensured. A known solution proposes providing an inclined plane in the removal section, onto which the cut slices slip off of the blade. However, such a removal is not reliable to the desired extent.